


Set to be a Spy? A.C.E

by Seraphof5tar



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Gen, OT5 Friendship, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphof5tar/pseuds/Seraphof5tar
Summary: On the outside, they're normal, or as normal as being an idol is.  They've endured so much to become idols, and they're more than talented enough to soon be at the top of the industry.  But being an idol isn't their only job.  Let's just say that CEO Hyeim also happens to be a badass secret agent superior.





	1. Do You Accept?

DATE: 01/14/17  
TIME: 7:45 PM  
WHERE: Beat Interactive's one and only practice room

The five boys in the studio were going through the choreography for the tenth time in a row, sweat dripping from their skin as they tried to master the basics. This was their first day practicing for H.O.T.'s "Candy," and sure, they were in sync for some of it, but most of the dance was a disaster. The funny thing was, it was never the same person messing up on the same part - no one person could be blamed for consistently messing up. Despite their determination and focus though, they still had fun, none of them discouraged by the mistakes. After all, it was still the first day, and some of the mistakes were really funny. They'd have to post one of their actual practice videos on YouTube.

The boys decided to call it quits for the day, settling for yet another convenience store dinner. They didn't mind though; at least they had something to eat, and it was cheap. Just then the familiar beeping of the passcode filled the room and in walked their CEO. However, there was something different about her. She was much more serious than normal. Donghun locked eyes with Jun nervously - last time she had been this serious she was telling them about the delay of their debut - and how another song should be produced - just in case. At least they were still on track to debut, but the setback dampened their spirits. Still, they trusted her. She had always helped them before, and in the meantime they could grow their fanbase.

"Boys, there's something I haven't been telling you.  And you're not going to believe me," their CEO said. The five members shared a look before insisting that they would, though truth be told they didn't know what to expect. "Instead of me explaining, why don't I show you?" She walked to the wall underneath the stairs, beckoning them to follow her. She ran her hand against it until she felt a shift and pressed down on the panel, smiling at the awed reactions from behind her. She walked in and down the hidden stairwell, turning on the lights and powering everything on in the room - computers, machines, and simulators. Turning back around she addressed the boys again. "I am not only the CEO of Beat Interactive, but also one of superiors in a spy agency, specializing in cases with the entertainment industry.

"I've recruited each and every one of you not only for your talent as idols, but also because of the potential you show as secret agents. All of you are agile, patient, smart, and fast learners. You care for the well-being of others, and you're not afraid to take risks. Don't worry, I'm still going to debut you, and you're still going to be idols. Being the new boy group A.C.E will always be your first priority. But you'll be able to use your positions as idols to help solve cases we could never normally touch without going through a bunch of loopholes. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but missions won't be frequent and we'll, I'll, give you all the spy training you'll need. Fighting's not so different from dancing, and with enough practice you'll be good at firing various weapons and being super observant and all. Also, most of your missions probably won't involve serious confrontation either. So, what do you say, shall you become the first idol-spy group ever? Do you accept?"

The five boys just stood, frozen, unsure of how to respond. Their CEO was also a spy superior for an agency dealing with entertainment cases, and she wanted them to become spies as well as idols? Was this an elaborate prank, were they all in the same dream? What was happening?

 

"But we're idols first, right?" Jun asked, breaking the silence. The others were stunned that their leader was considering the option - of all people he wanted to be a spy and an idol, despite the time consumption and the danger? He trained for so long to be an idol, longer than any of them, and now he was considering being a part-time spy, when they didn't even know for sure when they were debuting or when they'd become actual idols.

"Yes. You becoming recognized, talented musical artists comes first, always."

"Hyung, are you really considering this?" Byeongkwan asked.

"Why not?  We're going to be idols first, spies second. I know our CEO will hold to that, and being a spy will be fun! And we'll be helping the industry in another way. If we decide that we don't want to be spies anymore, than we can quit. But I'm not going to do this without you. If you don't want to, that's fine. We'll just be a normal idol group."

"No, I want to do it!" Chan shouted eagerly, quickly joined by Byeongkwan and Sehyoon. They all turned to Donghun, puppy eyes on full display as they waited for the eldest's opinion.

"Why the hell not? It'll be fun, and training will only get more exciting from here." Everyone cheered, thrilled by the new opportunity in front of them. Their lives were slowly turning into the ones in the movies and honestly, they didn't mind a bit.

* * *

 

A week later, as they were filming the official dance practice for "Candy," Jun stood lost in thought as the maknae line did the dance at 2x speed. "Us, a spy group? This is going to be rough. What was I thinking? Oh well, let's just wait and see."


	2. Operation: Cactus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how disclaimers work, so just in case I do not own Cartier, though if I did I'd be mega rich.

DATE: 05/20/17

TIME: 3:00 PM

WHERE: The secret room in Beat Interactive's Studio

 

CEO Hyeim had called the boys into the secret room, the first spy-related thing they had done all month, considering all the preparations for "Cactus."  They were all excited - and extremely nervous.  The sudden spy meeting wasn't helping either.

"First thing you need to understand is that this will not interfere with your debut or the stages you perform.  Secondly, it will require you to be alert after your stage - you'll be focusing on everyone - as anyone could be a suspect.  Your mission is to bust a jewelry thieving ring known as the Brotherhood of Robin Hood.  Except after stealing from the rich, they sell it on the black market to other, probably illegally rich buyers.  They've been stealing priceless jewelry from the entertainment business for the past eight months, but no one's been able to catch them.

"We're going to be baiting them for this mission.  During the duration of your promotions for "Cactus" (which I have faith will last a while), for half the shows you and other idol groups, a different group each show, will be wearing jewelry from a new collection by Cartier.  Only those inside the entertainment industry know that idols will be promoting the collection, so fans and reporters will hopefully be unaware.  And no one besides you will know that there will be thieves.  Hopefully.  They don't tend to injure people often either, so no one's in danger.  Are you up for it?"

"We signed up for this, didn't we?  It will be exciting - we'll have a chance to start off our careers as idols and as spies at the same time," Byeongkwan said.

"Right.  And besides, the mission won't start until your Music Bank show on the 26th.  Now focus on your debut.  Work hard as always," Hyeim-nim added before the boys walked out, already getting into position to practice H.O.T's "We Are The Future."

* * *

DATE: 05/25/17

TIME: 11:30 PM

WHERE: The secret room in Beat Interactive's Studio

 

"I know you're all tired from practice and nervous for tomorrow's show and mission, so I'll try to make this quick so you'll be able to go to bed early.  The first piece of jewelry you'll be tracking is a gold cuff bracelet.  TWICE's Nayeon will be wearing it.  It's most likely that they won't steal it until after they perform or after the winner of the night is announced.  TWICE doesn't perform until a couple sets after yours, so you can rest up and refocus after your performance.  Now, go back to the dorms - you did amazing on your debut showcase and stage, so now it's time to remind the world who you guys are and how good you can be."

The boys left the room, grabbing their things before heading out and walking home.  While they walked they started talking about the mission, all a bit nervous for their first day as spies.  Scratch that - they were extremely nervous, though maybe it was because it would also be only their second time performing "Cactus" on stage.

"Guys, we'll do fine.  We've don hundreds of tests on our observation skills, and we've practiced pick-pocketing each other another hundred times.  Of course we won't want to mess up, but we still have like ten more shows to catch the thieves," Jun said, reassuring his members.

"I'm excited to see TWICE again.  They were so supportive of me back in JYP.  It's kind of funny how they're going to be the first to showcase the jewelry line and act as bait, though I hate to call them that.  It'll be nice performing on stage with them," Byeongkwan added.

"I'm nervous, hyung.  It's only our second time performing, and our first in hot pants.  I hope they like us," Chan said, expressing his worries to Jun.  Donghun put his arm around Chan's shoulder and pulled him into a side hug before telling him that they would do their best as always, and that Choice would support them.

"We'll win people over, Chan-ah, don't worry.  I'm confident in us."

"I'm excited to use cool gadgets," Sehyoon suddenly said.  Chuckling they all walked the last leg home, chattering away anxious and excited for tomorrow.

* * *

DATE: 05/26/17

TIME: Right after A.C.E's performance

WHERE: Music Bank backstage

 

The members of A.C.E piled into their dressing room, elated that their performance was received well.  Downing another bottle of water Sehyoon collapsed in a chair before taking out his earpieces and removing his mic.  The other members followed suit as CEO Hyeim came in, handing them all comm links before affirming their mission with them.  She told them they'd have three performances to set up.  After opening a box of gadgets she left, leaving Jun in charge.

"Donghun, Chan, you'll be using the spy binoculars that are specifically focused on the bracelet to survey the area.  Jason and Sehyoon, you'll be on stand by after we find out who the thief is.  Whoever the thief starts heading towards will tag and pickpocket him back.  Make sure the bug is hidden away or they'll notice it right away.  It's also enabled with a tracker, so we'll see his location as well.  Are we clear?" Jun ordered, already switching easily into spy leader role.  Eagerly the rest of the squad obeyed, taking the needed gadgets and locating themselves accordingly.  Jun stood behind a bunch of stage equipment, half-hidden by the shadows.  From there he would tail Nayeon and watch the bracelet on her wrist, as well as anyone else who came close to her.

As TWICE finished their song, Jun heard the roar of applause and for a second let his mind wander back to being an idol.  Would people cheer for them like that one day?  He couldn't focus on that now.  He had to watch Nayeon.  Jun followed closely for a while, watching with relief as they all made it to the dressing room without any problems.  However Nayeon left shortly after, heading towards the restrooms.  That was when she bumped into one of the production crew.  Mumbling an apology they went their separate ways while Jun started tailing the man.

"Jun, he's heading towards Sehyoon.  I told Byeongkwan to take some pictures since he doesn't need to tag him."

"Alright, copy that."  Jun watched from a distance as Sehyoon knocked into the man, subtly tagging the collar and stealing back the bracelet.

"Done," Sehyoon said into the comm link as he and the other members regrouped at their dressing room.  After a quick debrief, Jun wrapped up the conversation.

"First day on the job is a success.  Hyeim-nim will check up on the tracker and the audio, so we can go home and rest.  We have a performance tomorrow and the day after, as well as fanmeets for Choice outside the venues.  Our next mission isn't until June, so for now, let's focus on "Cactus" promotions.  Set to be a hero A.C.E, hwaiting!"

* * *

 

DATE: 06/16/17

TIME: Right after A.C.E's performance

WHERE: Arirang Simply K-Pop backstage

 

"The next piece of jewelry is a choker.  It's to be kept in a secure box before and after the performance.  B.I.G's Heedo will be wearing it, though they probably won't steal it until it's in the box.  Which also means that you'll have to watch what's going on the dressing room.  Got it?" CEO Hyeim asked.

"Yes ma'am!" the boys responded playfully.  Hyeim-nim just rolled her eyes before continuing.

"There's already a hidden camera on the safe to watch whoever steals it, so hopefully you'll be able to identify the thief.  He'll probably try to be inconspicuous, so their face shouldn't be hidden unless with a doctor's mask.  Good luck."  With that she left the room, leaving the boys to set up for their mission.  This time, Chan and Donghun were taggers while Sehyoon monitored from the computer and cameras.  Byeongkwan and Jun would monitor the situation through binoculars.  After the winner of the stage was announced they set up their positions, waiting for the other idols to leave.

"Guys, someone's going in.  They look like a stylist," Byeongkwan reported.

"He's opening the case.  There should be no need for that, since the show's over and it's been locked up, so he has to be the culprit.  Chan, Donghun, you're looking for a guy with spiky hair, a crooked nose, and full lips.  He's wearing an all black outfit, nothing fancy." 

"Guys be careful.  I've seen him before through one one the camera bugs we planted on others.  he seems to be one of the more violent ones," Jun added. 

The three watched as the man made his move to leave, warning Chan that the thief was heading in his direction.  Chan only had to bug and track him, but if could steal back the choker than all the better.  Chan quickly put on an act, pretending to have run back in the building having forgotten something.  Bumping into the thief, Chan bowed and said sorry before lifting his head, eyes drawn to the choker halfway out of the man's pocket.  Pretending to be clueless, Chan asked, "Isn't that Heedo-sunbaenim's necklace?  Shouldn't that be locked away somewhere, since it looks expensive?"

The thief paused, stuttering a response before reacting.  He grabbed a long tripod leaning against a wall and swung at Chan, who was unable to react quickly in time to completely avoid the blow.  Mid-turn the tripod smashed into Chan's knee, causing him to buckle and fall.  Meanwhile the thief ran away, finding an escape route only because the other members were rushing to Chan.  Let him escape - he was already tagged.

Donghun arrived first, quickly cradling Chan and trying to get him to calm down.

"How bad is it Chan-ah?  Talk to me."  Though tears stung Chan's eyes, he was able to hold it in before choking out a "pretty bad."  Sehyoon tried to straighten Chan's leg out and figure out what position would relieve the pain the most while Byeongkwan sprinted to the van, dragging CEO Hyeim back with him.  Jun meanwhile packed all the equipment into a bag before throwing it over his shoulder and running to Chan's side, doing his best to stay composed.

"Can you bend it, Chan?"  Struggling, Chan pulled his leg towards himself, hissing in pain.  CEO Hyeim arrived, worry etched across her face as Byeongkwan quickly ran to help Donghun support Chan.  As they all walked slowly to the exit, they all realized that a hospital visit was inevitable - they'd have to find an excuse for how he got hurt later.

"Hyung, what if I can't perform?" Chan asked Jun, a new worry arising in his mind.

"We'll worry about it when the time comes.  But I don't think you got hurt too bad."  Smiling to comfort the maknae, Jun took Chan's hand and held it.  In his mind, he was thinking about the next stage.  The choreo might need to be altered slightly.  Chan would insist on performing with them if he could.   _If I see that guy one more time, I'm going to make pay_ , Jun thought to himself.  The other hyungs were also thinking the same thing.  No one hurt their family and got away with it.

* * *

DATE: 07/12/16

TIME: After A.C.E's mini fanmeet

WHERE: Show Champion backstage

 

A.C.E returned to their dressing room, smiling brightly because of their interactions with Choice.  It was there second to last stage performance - time had passed so quickly.  It was also their last mission; as they were changing the agency was sending other agents and police to the thief headquarters.  That meant only two, at most three, robbers were there with A.C.E - the pickpocket and the getaway driver (and possibly a decoy or backup).  It was harder to steal a ring then a necklace or bracelet - that's why their other mission involving a ring had been so easy, as the thief couldn't even steal it in the first place.  Jun decided to risk keeping the ring on and baiting the thief to confront him.  Otherwise the man might give up and get away.

"Sehyoon, Donghun, Chan, cover all the exits.  Byeongkwan, follow me from a distance.  I'll walk alone and when I'm confronted I'll need your backup, since you'll be disguised and I won't be.  Let him escape though - we need to capture him and the getaway driver.  Which also means that the rest of you need to be disguised as well.  Hopefully the thief is too ignorant to question why I'm alone or where you guys are.  A.C.E, hwaiting!"

The other members quickly donned disguises and put CEO Hyeim on call - she and bunch of officers were waiting for their signal.  Leaving last, Jun made sure he looked distracted by his phone.  Slightly ahead of him Jun heard something shift, just as near silent footsteps fell behind him.  Seems like there really was three people left.  Jun pocketed his phone before casually looking up, feigning surprise as the thief who had hurt Chan confronted him.  Jun trusted that Byeongkwan would handle the man behind him, so Jun only focused on the man in front.

"Are you looking for something?" Jun asked, still acting oblivious.

"Yeah. Nice ring you got there.  I'm gonna need it."

"Um, I don't - "Jun cut off as the man - whose name he heard through the bug was Minwoo - lunged, "barely" dodging a blow to the head.  Seemed like Minwoo wanted to knock Jun out before robbing him.  Too bad.  Jun was still pissed at what Minwoo had done to Chan.

Behind him, a "security guard" was battling with the other thief.  Though the thief was half a head taller, Byeongkwan wasn't scared at all.  After a quick punch-kick combo, Byeongkwan sent the thief running.  Jun dodged Minwoo's blows before hitting back, landing a nasty blow to Minwoo's leg.  Half-crippled and scared by the additional presence of "security," Minwoo followed his partner, running towards Donghun's exit.  A.C.E quickly converged, taking the fight outside next to the getaway car before police took over.  The four "security guards" walked over to Jun and asked if he was okay.  Flashing the ring, Jun said that all was fine, if not better.  One of the agents came over and took possession of the ring as A.C.E quietly slipped away from the incoming press.  A beat later, Hyeim-nim joined them, a proud smile on her face.

"Job well done, boys.  It's certainly been a thrilling experience, hasn't it?  Let's go get some chicken to celebrate."  Cheering, the boys scrambled into the van, elated by the feeling of completing their first mission.  Sehyoon winked at Jun for bashing Minwoo's knee before dancing in the backseat with Byeongkwan, all of them eagerly anticipating the meal ahead.

 


End file.
